


Brooding Spot

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky finds you in a place that he considered his





	Brooding Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use another couple of prompts from @thoughtsofdarc’s writing challenge. Prompts of choice are “Are you lost?” And “I’m usually alone up here”.

Bucky needed to be alone for a while. Sometimes being around the other Avengers was just a little much. So he decided to find his spot on the roof where he could think and brood for an hour or two.

Except now he wasn’t alone. You were there.

“Are you lost?” You smiled at him.

Bucky blinked. “No, no. Just kinda confused, since I’m usually alone up here. You’re in my brooding spot.” He grinned.

“Brooding spot?” You cocked your head.

“Yeah,” Bucky laughed. “Steve started calling it that after he found me being grumpy up here once.”

You giggled. Bucky instantly felt lighter hearing it. It felt nice making someone laugh who wasn’t Steve. Especially since it was you. Especially since you were maybe the best person for him to be around right now. Especially since he started having a crush on you.

“So…” Bucky pulled his hand through his hair, trying to think of something to continue the conversation. “What brought you up here, Y/N?”

You sighed. “Probably a similar reason why you came up here. Needed to get away. Everyone here is great and all, but they can be overwhelming at times. I bet you understand that better than anyone, right, Bucky?”

He nodded. That was exactly why he came up here. Bucky sat down next to you.

“Wanna talk about it, Y/N? I’m a good listener. Or we could just sit here, not talk, and brood over why everyone else sucks.”

You laugh again and bump Bucky’s shoulder. “You always know how to make me feel better, Buck. That’s what I love about you.” Bucky’s heart flipped at hearing that. You continued. “There’s not really anything to talk about, so why don’t we go with the second option. Silence speaks so much louder, anyway.”

“I agree,” Bucky acknowledged. “Easier to listen to, sometimes, as well.”

So the two of you just sat there beside each other. Eventually you scooted closer to Bucky and leaned your head on his shoulder. Not long after, Bucky put his arm around you and pulled you even closer.

Steve found the two of you asleep a few hours later.


End file.
